


In Another World

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Brotp, not Ashlex in a romantic sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn moves to Orlando for the season and finds herself missing living with Ali more than she thought. Her and Alex Morgan are growing closer than expected. While this story has a good amount of Krashlyn, it's a story about Ashlyn and Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment

Ashlyn entered the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Things weren’t going as well as she thought they’d go. Being in a large house without Ali was kind of rough. She pulled out her phone and sent her a text with a photo of her laying in the bed - **Hey Al. This bed (and I) miss you. You’re on my mind. I love you. **She locked her phone and crawled off the bed and began to remove her clothes.****

10 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, towel clad, to check her phone for a reply. **Wrong Alex, Ash. But I love you too. Are we still on for tonight? **“**** Fucking hell” Ashlyn thought to herself. Time and time again, she managed to text Alex Morgan instead of her girlfriend, just like when she calls “Alex” out in a room and they both would turn their heads. Ashlyn replied: ** ****Fuck, sorry Alex. Yeah. Thanks for coming.****** To which Alex replied: ****Great, you’re driving. Pick me up at 6:00”****

Ashlyn sighed and started to facetime Ali. She dropped her towel, put her phone on the dresser and went to the closet to find clothes

“Hey, I was expecting you to call...” Ali stuttered when Ashlyn came into frame, entirely naked, holding a suit on a hanger. “Earlier”

Ashlyn studied Ali’s face through the phone. Even though it made her relax, it made her sad, almost. “It’s kinda dark, can you turn on a light, let me see your beautiful face.”

“You’re sweet. I’m in the car, so this is all I have. Better?” Ali fought her blushing cheeks, which couldn’t really be seen in the dark of the car. She let her eyes wander around the frame...

“Stop that!” Ashlyn joked, as Ali’s eyes were nowhere near hers. “I texted Alex on accident” She saw as Ali regained focus.

They both laughed. “Again? Really? Seriously?” Ali asked, rhetorically. “Ash, if you love Alex just tell me.” She joked.

“Well actually…” Ashlyn began to joke, but then changed her tone. “I really miss you.” In that moment, Ali’s heart broke for her girlfriend. It was tough for her to live in the apartment they shared together, too. Morning coffee and Baked and Wired wasn’t the same. Nothing seemed to be the same ‘home’ Ashlyn knew, either.

“I really miss you too. We’re playing Pride soon, Ash.” Ali replied, searching for a smile on her girlfriends face. Ashlyn tried to back and began to get dressed. “Aw man, already?” Ali joked, and it got her a smile. 

“I have to go, Alex. To get ready. I’ll talk to you later. I love you”

“I love you too. Tell Chris happy birthday for me.”

* * *

 Ashlyn drove up to the Carasco residence and knocked on the door. Servando answered. “Yeah, hi. I’m here to steal your girl.” Ashlyn said as they hugged. They both laughed.

“I’M HERE, hi Ash” Alex called out as she came up behind Servando, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming.” Ashlyn said as Alex kissed Servando and then linked her arm with Ashlyn’s.

“Have fun!” Servando told the both as he watched Ashlyn open the door for Alex, and then got in and drove off.

* * *

 The drive to Chris’s house doesn’t seem too long. Music played softly as Ashlyn focused on driving. Alex rubbed her hand that was resting on the gear shift. “One day, you two will permanently be in the same city” Alex said hopefully, knowingly.

“One day. But right now, it’s just a little sad. Thanks for being my partner in crime 2.0” Ashlyn replied. She caught eyes with Alex for a second to give her a thankful look. Truth be told, Alex filled the role that Ali had in a weird way. Maybe she needed someone who wasn’t her family, and to know her more than anyone. Bottom line, she had someone to be her plus one at her brother’s birthday party.

“Anytime. I’m glad to be here.” Alex said, looking around outside the car. Ashlyn continued to drive.

“Well shit.” Ashlyn said as she stopped the car on the side of the road. “I completely forgot to get gas. Also I forgot my phone. Because of course I did. Fuck me.” Alex gave her a second to collect her thoughts and process the situation.

“Calm down, we’ll use mine.” Alex asked after a moment. Ashlyn began to make her seat lean back until she was laying down. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“The only thing left to do. I’m laying down to die. Seeing as it’s still an hour even if they were to come pick us up” Ashlyn grumbled. Alex huffed and reached across Ashlyn to pull her seat back up.

Alex dialed, and put the phone to her ear. “Hi. We’re an hour away. Yeah, there. No, actually Ash here forgot to get gas. Awesome, thanks. See you soon” Alex hung up and looked to Ashlyn. “We’ll be rescued soon.”

* * *

 A few minutes later, the two were laying on the hood of the car, Alex’s head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. They looked on at what was soon to become the sunset.

“Maybe this isn’t too bad”

“I’m still glad I’m going with you.”

“I mean there’s a pretty view... and that almost sunset”

“Ali sure is lucky to have your love.”

“I’m going to marry her someday”

“I know. And this partner in crime #2 will be there.”

“Yeah, you sure are in my wedding, when I imagine it.” Ashlyn relaxes and runs her hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Do you ever think that,” Alex said, “In another world, if I wasn’t straight, and married and you’d never met Ali, that we’d be together?”

Ashlyn laughed. She pulled Alex closer and placed a kiss on her head. “As nice and peaceful as this is, you organize things by color, and I organize things by size. There’s no way we could share our lives like that.” Ashlyn sighed. They shuffled to turn towards each other. “I bought a ring for Ali.” Ashlyn hesitated about telling anyone, but gave in.

“Finally. What’s the plan?” Alex asked.

“Now that’s for you to find out. In a few weeks. Maybe, hopefully.”

“I’m happy that you’ll have everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m happy for you - both, too. Thanks for sticking around with this dumb dumb.” Ashlyn smiled. A car that was passing began to slow down. Alex checked her phone for the time. Ashlyn saw and added, “What’s taking so long, he should be here by now.”

Alex sat up and slip off of Ashlyn’s hood. She waved to the person walking towards them. It was Ali. “He should, but you’ve got me instead and I’m late because I stopped to get you food because I know you’d need it” She launched herself onto Ashlyn, who was still on the hood. She gave her a deep kiss. “Not the surprise I planned for you, but I did get you you’re favorite.”

“You guys are killing me.” Alex added, looking and standing away from the intimate moment.

“Alex. Holy shit.” Ashlyn was going to cry. She was emotional from her talk with Alex, but this was too much.

“Let’s get your other baby some gas and we’ll head over to your brothers.” Ali said as she pulled them both off of the car.

“I’ll drive your car, Ash. If you want.” Alex offered, watching as Ali wrapper her arms around Ashlyn’s waist, as Ashlyn put an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re a true gift, Alex.” Ashlyn replied, throwing her the keys. “Let’s go get some… gas.” Ashlyn said as she ran off to the car that Ali had driven over.


	2. The Want (I)

“You guys are finally here!” Chris said as he opened the door to see Alex, Ali, and Ashlyn all standing there. He looks to his sister and adds, “You’re such a fuck up. Making your girlfriend and best drive an hour for you.”

 

“Love you too”, Ashlyn smiled, and went to hug them. Ali had already been there, so she continued in. Once they were done, he hugged Alex.

 

“Nice to see you again, Alex.” Chris said, giving her a hug. Ali heard and shot Ashlyn a look.

 

Alex noticed and went to Ali, as Ashlyn and Chris caught up. “He came to a game and we had dinner after.”

 

“I see.” Ali said, taking a glance at Ashlyn.

 

“I’m glad you could make it here. I can tell you both needed it.” Alex added.

 

Ali nodded. “We’ve done distance longer than this, in both senses. You’d think that as adults we’d be able to handle this. You know?”

 

“Soon enough you guys’ll live here together and you can get that bull dog.” Alex laughed.

 

Ashlyn overheard and rushed over and interrupted “Can we get a puppy?!”

 

Ali laughed and quickly quipped, “That’s alright, I already have a puppy”, while grabbing Ashlyn around the waist. Everyone laughed, a few more guests joined in, and then Ali and Ashlyn ducked out early. With Alex, because Ashlyn was her ride. It was a long way back to be leaving early after being late but Ali had one day. Chris understood.

 

Ali and Ashlyn spent the night being together - sleeping, ‘sleeping’, cuddling, and savoring the moment. Ashlyn was thankful. Ali was, too. She was always happy to fly around the country to see her significant other. She did it often enough that the flight from DC to Florida didn’t seem all that bad anymore.

 

* * *

 

After Ashlyn dropped Ali off, she had to go to practice. Soccer would surely make her feel better, right?

 

When she got there, Alex was in the locker room, too. She walked up to Ashlyn. “Hey.” Alex rubbed her back and gave her a hug. Ashlyn was thankful for her friend’s emotional support. Even if it was for something dumb like missing her girlfriend. “I know you want your Alex, but you’ve got me instead”

 

Ashlyn smiled and playfully nudged her. “You’re my Alex too… sort of”

 

“There’s that smile. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

“Of course.” Ashlyn widened her smile in response to Alex’s.

 

* * *

 

That’s how it seemed to go nowadays. Alex was there for her. She understood and stood by Ashlyn. And she did the same. It’s had slowly become one of those friendships that doesn’t happen very often - where no matter what happens years from now, you’ll still somehow feel close.

 

Ashlyn and Alex were seemingly ‘always’ together. When Ali went on any social media, she couldn’t help but be jealous of Alex. Of course she had all of Ashlyn’s love, but Ali was in DC and Alex was there, with her, when she was not.

 

Ashlyn would sometimes go to dinner with Alex and Servando. She even once stole him from Alex for an event. Because that’s what best friends do, of course. They borrow each other’s significant others for events.

 

Other times, they would get drunk together, just the two of them in Ashlyn (and Ali’s) fairly large house. They would sometimes wake up in the same bed, when Servando didn’t pick Alex up. Other times they ended up watching stupid documentaries on youtube, and he joined.

 

* * *

 

The game against The Spirit came up and Ashlyn and Ali got more than a day together. One day was spent with ‘The Chromies’ and Disney - like Ashlyn’s Dirty Thirty 2.0, the other day just them being domestic. Making a home out of the Orlando house. It was weird when Alex knew where the cups were, and got Ali water. Only for Ali though. Once again, Ali had to fly away to somewhere else, this time for a Nike shoot.

 

The next day, Alex was shooting PKs to Ashlyn for fun. They laughed as they practiced and challenged each other. “Ash, do you remember when we hit each other like last year?”

 

“Of course I do. I almost took you out. Sorry…”

 

“It was definitely both of our faults.”

 

“I’m still sorry.”

  
“I know, you told me.” Alex took a shot, but Ashlyn caught the ball in her hands. She ran and kicked the ball as hard as she could. “Seriously?” Alex huffed. She didn’t even try to go after the ball.

 

“Aren’t you going to get it?”

 

“You’re a pain in the ass. I’m not going to get it.” Alex crossed her arms.

 

“You’re right, fine. I’ll go get it” Ashlyn began to run towards the ball. Out of nowhere, Alex came running and tackled her to the ground. “Alex what the hell?” Ashlyn half yelled, half amused.

 

“That’s for knocking me down that one time.”

 

“Well if we’re going to be even, you better get this turf stuff off my face and help me up” Ashlyn replied.

 

Alex complied and then helped Ashlyn up. The two walked to the ball. “I’m tired, anyway. We should go.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Me too.” Ashlyn nodded.

 

“Our place.” Alex said, “There’s a new Undercover Boss tonight.”

 

“Oh, perfect.” Ashlyn replied. That’s how she found her happiness sometimes. Undercover Boss at the Carrasco's place was a solid Saturday night.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, we’re such old people” Alex said as she threw her feet into Ashlyn’s lap.

 

Servando came in and laughed, “Hey, Alex is married!”

 

Ashlyn released Alex’s foot and replied, “Well I bought Ali a ring! Plus Alex is my work wife, I get some privileges.” They all laughed.

“I don’t like Undercover Boss, anyway” Servando replied, and left.

 

Ashlyn’s phone buzzed and Alex looked at it. It was a text from Ali. “It’s Ali.” Alex responded, handing the phone to Ashlyn.

 

Ali had written: **I miss your face, babe.** Ashlyn quickly responded: **Alex and I are watching a new Undercover Boss, but sure, let’s face time.**

 

A few moments later, Ali was calling and Ashlyn responded.

 

“Hey beautiful.”

 

“How’s my favorite GK doing?”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Hope herself?”

 

Ali hears Alex laugh, and she joins in. “Ash. You’re dumb.”

 

Ashlyn laughs at herself and responds honestly, “I’m good. Exhausted from taking PKs today. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m… you know.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Moments of silence pass. Alex moves her feet and sits closer to Ashlyn. She waves to Ali.

 

“Hi Alex.”

 

“Hey Ali.”

 

“Are you taking care of my girl for me?” Ali asks, genuinely.  


“Always.” Alex replies.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this idea stuck in my head?


	3. The Want (II)

“What do you miss most about her?” Alex was walking arm in arm with Ashlyn on the street. She took a sip of her coffee and looked into Ashlyn’s eyes, making sure she knew that her question was genuine. Ashlyn huffed and talked about every quirk of Ali’s she could think of. Ashlyn and Ali had been couple goals of the National Team for a while but their love still amazed Alex just as much every time. 

 

Ashlyn went on animatedly before finishing, “Mostly though, I miss having someone standing next to me just in life, you know?” 

 

“Yeah…” Alex thought of her hand around Ashlyn’s bicep. She was doing the best she could to be a good friend. 

 

“I mean I know she’ll always be my side and I’ll always be by hers but… I just feel like we’re old enough age and relationship wise, to settle down a little.” 

 

“Speaking of starting a family…” Alex started before Ashlyn interrupted. 

 

“You’re not pregnant are you? Shit, Alex.” Ashlyn said. 

 

Alex laughed and then scoffed. “What? No. It’s like… soccer season. I was talking with Servando the other day about it and we’re now both on board.” 

 

“But not now?” Ashlyn asked, and Alex nodded. “That’s good. It’s all you’ve wanted.” 

 

“Mostly…” Alex replied, looking away into the distance. 

 

Ashlyn asked her what was wrong and she talked about her hopes and dreams in a way she’s never told anyone. They walked and talked about their biggest secrets and favorite things. Ashlyn thought about how Alex allowed her to be vulnerable, and protected her. She thought about Ali. She just wanted Ali so badly. 

 

But she still had happiness. She still smiled, and Alex made her laugh. She had a partner in crime number two. And it was good enough. But it was in the mindset that it was temporary. She was so used to it being Ali and her, against the world. Now it seemed to be Alex and her, and it was okay.

 

* * *

 

One night the two of them were at dinner and Ashlyn questioned their future. “Do you think we’ll be friends forever?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“How do you know we can make it to forever?” 

 

“I don’t”

 

“Then why did you say yes?” 

 

“Because imagine a time where we are no longer part of each others lives.” 

 

Ashlyn looked down and saw just above her half angel wing necklace, a separate chain with an earring on it. Alex had the other around her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Alex unwrapped her birthday gift from Ashlyn. “Open the box first” Ashlyn instructed her as she picked up the card. Alex complied and opened it to two earrings modified to be on chains. She then went to the card and it read: _

 

**_Alex -_ **

 

**_I bought these for someone else, but they never made it to her… anyway. You’re good to me. I hope we’re in each other’s lives for many more years._ **

 

**_One of these is for me to keep, one's for you. I promise I’ll stand by you._ **

 

**_I love you,_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_Ashlyn_ **

 

_ “Oh, Ash. You’re too good to me.” Alex got up and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn. _

 

* * *

 

 

Ashlyn came back into reality and responded, “Yeah, that’s true.” 

 

“But I won’t miss when Ali’s back to out soft butch everyone ever and take care of her giant puppy.” Alex added, laughing. 

 

“Hey! Only she’s allowed to call me that!” Ashlyn added, and Alex made the sound effect and then mimicked cracking a whip. Ashlyn glared at her. “I hate you” 

 

“Eat your food.” Alex responded and put a bit into her mouth. 

 

After some silence filled with eating, Ashlyn said, “You know, I thought about what you said, the other day.”

 

“Oh, yeah right.  _ That _ day. OH WAIT we see each other and talk EVERY. DAY” Alex sarcastically responded. 

 

Ashlyn laughed to herself and clarified, “That sunset on my car on Chris’s birthday. Like, if in another world, we could date.” 

 

“Oh. That. Ash, you know I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything-” Alex started but Ashlyn held up her hand.

 

“No, no, we’re waaaayyy passed that point. This is another world we’re talking about.” Ashlyn explained. 

 

“Okay, so in this other world, how do we meet?” 

 

“Soccer, still” 

 

“Okay. Why isn’t Ali there. Why don’t I meet Serv?” 

 

“I don’t know! Dating was your idea anyway!” 

 

“Ugh, fine. Ali stays in Germany and I... just don’t meet Serv.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

A moment passes and none of them speak. They keep giving each other looks. 

 

“Ashlyn, what?” 

 

“Are you thinking about us dating?”  Ashlyn adds, and Alex nods her head. “Me too.” 

 

“We’re so dumb.” 

 

“We’d make a beautiful couple though.” Ashlyn quickly added, “but you don’t hold a candle to Ali, of course.” 

 

Alex laughs. “Nice save.” She takes another bit of their shared dessert.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Ashlyn and Ali had their nightly facetime session. Ashlyn spoke about Alex more and more. It didn’t bother Ali. Even if she was still jealous of everyone who got to see Ashlyn daily. Then they got into future talk. 

 

“I want you here, so badly, Al.” Ashlyn was almost in tears. Sometimes it got to her.

 

“I want to be there more than anything. I don’t know if I can do another year of this.” Ali responded, just as emotionally. 

 

“One day, baby. Soon. We’ll have a bulldog named Janet and a baby boy named Cosmo and we’ll have more and be a big happy family and…” 

 

“Okay, no. First of all, we are, under NO circumstances, going to name our child Cosmo. Second of all, I totally get to name the dog.” Ali responded and laughed. 

 

“Fine, then I get to name the second one.” Ashlyn smiled, and yawned.

 

“I can’t wait to be a parent with you.” Ali confessed. 

 

Ashlyn nodded. “Me too. Also I can’t wait to practice that babymaking….” 

 

“Oh, stop it.” Ali face-palmed. “Actually though…. can I come see you soon?” Ali sat up and removed her hand from her face. 

 

“Really? Oh my god yes. Please.” Ashlyn lit up.  _ This is it.  _ Ashlyn though.  _ I’m going to propose to her. Soon. _


	4. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for making it this far. This one's super Krashlyn so... yeah.

“So tell us how you’re gunna do it.” Kyle insisted for the billionth time. Ashlyn shook her head and laughed. She repositioned her phone so that he could see her hold the ring up through facetime. 

 

“Okay fine. We’re going to come back from the airport and she’s going to walk in and I’ll be here like this…” She slumped down in the couch, lazily held the ring in the air, and grumbled, “So snookums. Will you marry me?” Ashlyn laughed with Kyle. “I’m gunna do it just like that.” 

 

“You suck!” Kyle jokingly yelled. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll hear it from her. If she says yes.” Ashlyn replied. 

 

Alex was on the couch across from her and laughed too. “Will you tell me, then?” Alex asked, looking to Ashlyn. 

 

“Yeah actually you’re going to help me set it up. K bye love you Kyle!” Ashlyn blew him a kiss and Alex waved smugly. 

 

“I hate you both!” He said before hanging up. 

 

Alex continued to sit there, watching whatever was muted on the TV. Ashlyn looked to her, “Hey aren’t you going to help?” 

 

“Wait you’re being serious? I thought you just said that to be annoying.” Alex said, hopefully. 

 

“How would I propose to the love of my life without the help of  my best friend?” Ashlyn said, standing up. 

 

“You’re too good for this world…” Alex sighed as she stood up. “So, what do you need me to do?” 

 

“Okay so I need help with…”

* * *

Ashlyn and Alex spend the rest of the day preparing for the proposal and for Ali to visit. Ashlyn definitely wasn’t messy, especially with Ali not around so there wasn’t much to clean but she liked having fresh flowers for Ali and had made a habit of cooking her favorite food. It was time for Ashlyn to go pick up Ali.

 

Alex stayed behind. In the kitchen. Because god forbid Ali have to wait to get hot food when they got back. Because that’s all she cared about. Alex laughed. She’d do anything for her best friend. 

 

Ashlyn had never been so nervous and excited at the same time. The world came together and made sense when she was around Ali. She missed her. She wanted her. 

 

Ashlyn drove around the circle over and over, occasionally checking to make sure that the flight was on time. It was, and she got a call from Ali “Hey Als.” 

 

“Hi, I’m outside door 5.” 

 

“Okay see you soon, baby.” Ashyln responded and made her way to door five. She spotted Ali and they both grinned immediately. Ashlyn got out of the car and walked to Ali who knocked her into the side of the car, kissing her. “Well hi there.” Ashlyn said in between kisses. “How was your flight?” Ashlyn gave her one last kiss before reaching for Ali’s bags. 

 

“It was good. Fine. Normal. More importantly, how are you?” Ali grabbed both of Ashlyn’s sides from behind and kissed her cheek. 

 

“I’m mostly happy. I’m dreaming about... you.” Ashlyn answered, after genuinely thinking about it. Ashlyn turned around to give Ali a real hug. It was a moment that they both longed for. 

 

In the car drive home, Ashlyn was in the verge of tears. Ali wiped them with her hand and gave Ashlyn’s thigh a squeeze. “I’m right here, Ash. I missed you.” Ali knowingly whispered. 

 

“Oh, Als. I’m just so happy to have you here.” 

 

“Babe, it’s home. It’s our end game. For now. God, I love you.” 

 

“Even though I only get you for a couple days, I’m happy to have my world back.” Ashlyn replied. Ali took their hands they were holding and kissed Ashlyn’s hand. 

 

“Enough of this sappy stuff. Did I tell you that ANOTHER person asked if I was Kyle Krieger’s sister the other day?” Ali huffed, mostly playfully.

* * *

Ashlyn carried Ali’s bags into their house and when they got inside Ali pushed Ashlyn up against the table and kissed Ashlyn. Hard. She nipped and sucked at her neck, whispering, “I want to love you until you can’t walk anymore.”

 

Ashlyn blushed, having gotten too carried away, she removed her hands from Ali’s ass and called out, “Alex, we’re here.” Ali shot her a look. 

 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. She’s finishing cooking, actually.” Ashlyn explained. Ali laughed. 

 

“We’ll talk about this later…” Ali pointed her finger and touched it to Ashlyn’s chest. “I’m not done with you.” 

 

Alex walked in. “Hi, Ali.” They hugged. “You ready to eat?” Ali nodded and they all walked to the kitchen. 

 

Ashlyn turned to Ali and said, “Go shower and change and do you, Alex and I will get the table ready.” They kissed again. Ali let her hands roam. 

 

“See you soon..”

 

About an hour later, the three of them had finished the dinner. “This was really nice. Thanks for letting me stick around, Ali.” 

 

Ali smiled, “No problem. You’re practically here more than I am, anyway. Thanks for… cooking” Alex smiled, and left. Servando was there to pick her up.

 

Ali rested her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn stroked her hair gently, “Hey, it’s almost sunset. Wanna go for a walk?” Ali nodded. 

 

Soon enough, the two were walking hand in hand on the beach. After a little while it was sunset and they found a cave area that was a little more secluded. “Let’s watch from here?” Ashlyn said, looking around. 

 

“Here?” Ali asked. She looked around and wasn’t 100% sure where they were going to sit. “I mean if you’re my seat, sure.” 

 

“Hey what’s wrong with here?” Ashlyn said, faking offense. 

 

“Ash it looks like it would hurt to sit and there’s SAND on the BEACH right there.” Ali pointed. 

 

“But there’s a tree here and I like it.” Ashlyn said and ran over to the tree. Ali followed behind, walking. She smiled to herself. Her girlfriend was a five year old. 

 

“Ash seriously why can’t we just to sit on the sand over there?” Ali said, beginning to be a little confused. She finally reached Ashlyn, who was sitting on a swing that was made in the tree. 

 

“Sit here.” Ashlyn said, getting up. Ali complied, rolling her eyes. Ashlyn sat next to Ali, putting her arm around her shoulders. The two sat, looking at the sunset and the beach. It turned out to be really gorgeous - and comfortable afterall. Ashlyn got up first and stood in between Ali’s legs.

 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Ali smirked. “You clearly have been out here swinging by yourself.” Ashlyn blushed. “Hey, I’m not really making fun of you. I’m just happy I get to share it with you.” 

 

“I agree. It’s better. Maybe one day we can take our kids here…” Ashlyn stated. Ali smiled the biggest smile. 

 

“That would be perfect.” 

 

“Then we can show them this.” Ashlyn said and guided Ali to a part of the tree, she pulled herself up a little and traced an etching in the tree. 

 

“What is it? Can I see?” Ali said, grabbing Ashlyn’s ass. Ashlyn swatted her hands. 

 

“Stop that!” Ashlyn joked, “yeah sure you can see it. Let me help you up.” Ashlyn got on one knee and then Ali stood on it to see what was so exciting. Ashlyn spent the few seconds she had to fumble in her pocket for the ring. 

 

Ali got up and saw writing carved into the tree. It read, “Als - Will you marry me? -Ash”. When she was finished reading, she was about to cry. She got down and finally noticed Ash was on one knee already, but this time holding up a ring in a box. 

 

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, I want to die with you and have a life with you and  have beautiful babies and be a family. It would be the greatest honor to be your wife. Will you marry me?” 

 

Ali cried and nodded and pulled Ashlyn up. “Get up here and kiss me you beautiful dumb dumb. Of course I’ll marry you."


End file.
